


Transitioning To Polyamory

by SamuelJames



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M, Multi, No Threesome Yet, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Catherine have been sharing Steve for a while and when there's a moment between the two of them it brings all three of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitioning To Polyamory

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Transitioning To Polyamory_   
>  _Pairing: Catherine Rollins/Danny Williams/Steve McGarrett (existing Catherine/Steve and Danny/Steve relationships developing into Catherine/Danny/Steve)_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Danny and Catherine have been sharing Steve for a while and when there's a moment between the two of them it brings all three of them together._   
>  _Notes: Written for logans_girl2001's fandom stocking. The stocking requested porn. Set after S03E03 when Steve and Danny were forced off the boat._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Everyone looks happy and Steve seems relatively unscathed by being boatjacked and almost a shark's snack. Then again this is the same Steve who is so resolutely okay about his mom's presence on the island. Danny wants him to open up, get angry or upset but of course Steve has to deal with it his way. Maybe he talks to Catherine. Danny dismisses that idea. Steve trusts them both equally. He'd meant to make Steve open up during their fishing trip but instead he'd ended up talking about Billy. He'll never forget the way Billy's mom looked at him when they came home without her son. Steve catches his eye and toasts Billy. Sometimes he swears that Super Seal Steve can read his mind. His partner leans in.

"Come home tonight?"

"That's not fair to Catherine."

"It'll be fine."

Danny nods because a night alone holds no appeal. Then again a night on Steve's couch while knowing Steve and Catherine are sharing a bed doesn't seem like a recipe for a good night's sleep either. Catherine seems friendly enough when Steve tells her that Danny is tagging along. Sharing Steve has worked out so far but this could be where the problems start. He pulls her aside when they get to Steve's.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Catherine nods. "Both of you had an awful day and sometimes he needs both of us."

Danny talks some more about their arrangement, its benefits and drawbacks. He brings up the fact that he always seems like the third party in their relationship. She tries to reassure him and then there’s an impulse, when her hand’s on his leg, to kiss her.

Danny stands, "well this is so incredibly awkward. I should go."

Catherine grabs his hand. "Wait. We could maybe talk to Steve."

They go through to the kitchen where Steve is making coffee for all three of them. Catherine stands so close to him that he's sure Steve can sense there's something’s off.

"What's up?"

"Catherine and I were just clearing the air about me intruding on one of her nights."

"We got to talking about the fact that you never stay with him and how unfair that is, even if it's necessary."

"There was a moment."

Steve points to each of them. "Between you two?"

Danny nods. "Nothing actually happened though."

Catherine steps forward, "we just wanted to tell you."

Steve smiles. "I wouldn't mind. I mean I'm glad you said something. There's no playbook for something like this but if my boyfriend and girlfriend like each other, that's a good thing."

"You're just thinking of the kinky possibilities."

"True but I bet Cath is too."

She looks back at Danny and nods. "He's gorgeous and you're gorgeous so seeing the two of you together would be brilliant."

Danny blushes. "What if it was just a fleeting moment?"

Catherine looks at Steve who gestures towards Danny and before he knows it he's kissing Catherine. She puts her arm round him and presses her breasts against him. He grips her hair and she grinds against his leg before breaking the kiss.

"No wonder Steve likes you."

Catherine laughs. She keeps her arm round Danny and reaches out her other hand to Steve who shakes his head.

"Not yet. You two go ahead and have fun."

Steve takes his coffee outside and Danny leads Catherine back into the living room, stopping at the couch. "In case he wants to watch."

"Sure."

This time he initiates the kiss but Catherine pushes against him and wraps her leg round his so she can topple them onto the couch. Looks like he's scored two for two in the assertive lovers department, not that being pinned under Catherine is any cause for complaint. She pulls back and looks at him.

"He doesn't love you any less you know."

Danny nods. "I know. The situation is what it is but I'm liking the surprise twist."

She kisses him and he gets his hand between them to adjust himself. He pulls her dress up and slides his finger under the edge of her panties.

"Can I taste you?"

"Yes please."

Danny slides free and kneels in front of the couch while Catherine sits up. He kneels between her legs and kisses her thigh. Pressing his lips to her panties, he pulls them aside for his first proper taste of her. Catherine pushes him away and raises herself up to take her panties off. This time she sits nearer to the edge of the couch and spreads her legs wide open.

He kisses her thigh and then licks her, flicking her clit with his tongue. She runs her fingers through his hair as he licks her repeatedly and then hooks her leg over his shoulder. He teases her with a long slow lick that makes her moan and pushes two fingers inside her, pressing her clit with his thumb. She moans again as he circles his thumb and clenches round his fingers. God she’s beautiful. He pulls his fingers free and begins licking again in earnest with Catherine digging her heel into his back. He’s working his way through the lyrics of Livin’ On A Prayer when she trembles and pulls him back by his hair.

It’s then that he spots Steve watching them.

"That was hot." Steve pulls him up and drags his tongue along Danny's lip before kissing him.

"Doesn't she taste amazing?"

"Yeah."

Steve kisses Catherine as she fixes her dress. "You didn’t need to put on a performance for Danny."

She smiles. "I wasn’t, believe me."

Steve bites his lip. "You’re never that loud with me."

"You're good too, Steve, very thorough."

"Thorough?" He points at Danny. "You stop smirking."

Danny shrugs, smiling widely.

"Danny varies it a little; kisses, licks, touches, with fingers and without. You always get there but it's like a military exercise, the same long licks over and over. Everything else is great. Don't pout."

"I'm not. I just... thought you like it."

Catherine kisses his cheek. "I do, sweetie, but when you're down there I usually have to think about you fucking me so I can come."

"Have you any complaints, Danny?"

"Nope," he replies honestly. "You definitely know how to get me off."

"Want me to now?" Steve crooks his finger and Danny walks over in front of him. He opens Danny’s button and zipper, pushing his pants and boxers down to free his cock.

Catherine touches him first stroking him a few times and then Steve swirls his tongue round the head.

He watches her as Steve sucks him. "Did you ever think about what he and I did before he came home to you?"

"Sometimes. The reality is far better."

Steve takes as much of Danny’s cock as he can and fondles Danny’s balls as Catherine stands and kisses him. These two might just break him. She opens her mouth to his tongue as Steve strokes him and then she wipes his chin with her thumb.

"I left you all messy."

She stands behind him and starts opening the buttons on his shirt, her fingers finding his nipples.

Steve licks him from root to tip and takes him in his mouth again as Catherine kisses his neck. He’s close, really close and touches Steve’s face softly, needing to give him something. A few moments later he comes in Steve’s mouth and Catherine wraps her arms round him as Steve licks his lips.

"Want to watch him fuck me, Danny?"

He nods, fixing his pants. He wonders if Steve will be as rough with Catherine as Danny likes him to be when they’re together. Is he supposed to be alert enough to take mental notes on what she likes?

He offers his hand to Steve who stands and puts his arms round both of them. It’s nice being between these two.

Steve is the first to step away, gesturing them towards the stairs. Catherine goes up first and Danny pulls Steve back for a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

"What for, Danny?"

"For not getting jealous."

"How could I be jealous? I've had both of you to myself for so long."

"I can give you tips if you need them."

Steve rolls his eyes. "I do okay, Danny."

"Sure thing Mr. Thorough." He cups Steve through his pants and kisses him again.

They break apart smiling when Catherine shouts that she's started without them. Steve takes the stairs at a run and Danny follows in time to see Catherine fingering herself as Steve strips off. Yeah they're definitely going to break him.


End file.
